


Unspoken

by Erin_Oppel



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mutual Pining, Sad Ending, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Oppel/pseuds/Erin_Oppel
Summary: With the world hunting him down, Shadow turns to his most loyal friend for safety. And then he must make a decision that could cost them both their lives.
Relationships: Rouge the Bat & Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat/Shadow the Hedgehog
Kudos: 1





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from FF.net.
> 
> For those of you who remember Shadow's fate in Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 (spoilers), I wondered how on Earth could Omega, despite being a very powerful robot, ever seal Shadow in the future. This is my theory on how Shadow was imprisoned, which would take place in a timeline before Sonic, Shadow, and Silver tried to prevent the future events from happening (aka, the timeline Mephiles described to Shadow).

Distant sirens informed Shadow that they were still looking for him. He skated across the park, glowing pale in the light of the full moon, and leapt clear over the pond to reach the shelter of the trees.

It had been four days since G.U.N. had declared that the black hedgehog was a menace to mankind and tried to arrest him. Shadow couldn't believe it: two years ago he was the hero who saved Earth from Black Doom, and now, here he was running for his life from the people he used to serve under.

He heard a helicopter approaching and he crouched in the shade of a tree so as not to be seen in the searchlight. _I can't run forever_ , Shadow thought, watching the helicopter shrink in the distance. This was not how he wanted to spend the rest of his life. He was created to help the world, to give people a chance to be happy. How could he continue to fulfill Maria's wish now that the whole world was against him?

Well, the whole world except someone he knew he could trust the most…

When the helicopter disappeared and the sirens quieted down, Shadow broke through the trees and dashed back into the city with one destination in mind. Fortunately, the streets were virtually empty, with everyone staying inside to recover from the recent destruction that was brought upon them by the Flames of Disaster.

Still, Shadow didn't want to take a chance. He darted into the nearest alley and held his breath, half expecting the police and G.U.N. agents to start shouting at each other about which was the "perpetrator" went, or maybe a citizen announcing Shadow's whereabouts in hopes of receiving the reward for finding him.

But there was nothing but silence now; it must've been very late. Blending into the shadows as much as possible, the outcast swiftly made his way to Club Rouge.

The lights in the club were already turned off, as he expected them to be. Even though that meant no customers inside, the door would be locked and it would be too risky to knock loudly or call out. So the hedgehog snuck around to the back where the dumpsters were. He craned his head to look up at the balcony of the small apartment above the club. He thought about tapping on the glass doors, but when a light inside turned on, he saw that they were open, even though it was late fall and the nights were quite frigid. Quietly as he could, Shadow leapt onto one of the dumpsters and bounded off it to reach the balcony. He landed softly in front of the open doors.

Rouge, who had been standing cross-armed in the room with her back turned to the balcony, twitched her ears and slowly lifted her head. "Shadow?" she asked. Her shoulders were tense, but she sounded hopeful.

Shadow stepped toward her as she turned around. When she saw him, her eyes widened in relief and, possibly, delight. His own pulse raced at the sight of her, but he managed to contain his elation.

Rouge met him halfway, ears perked up. "Shadow, you're okay!" She kept her voice low, however, in case someone should hear.

Shadow nodded, unclenching his fists and relaxing his shoulders. There were so many things he wanted to ask her; so much he wanted to know that could potentially save his life. But the only inquiry out of his mouth was, "How are you holding up?"

Instead of answering his question, Rouge scowled, "It's not fair that they're doing this to you! All you've ever done was help the world, and they've betrayed you! It's _disgusting_!"

Despite Rouge's unsettling words, Shadow's face softened at knowing that the white bat remained loyal to him even though the rest of the world didn't. He took a step closer. "Rouge, I need to ask a favour of you."

Rouge smiled a little, her teal eyes catching the dim kitchen light. "Sure, Shadow. Anything."

He hesitated. What was he thinking? Staying in Rouge's apartment could be dangerous to her. If she was caught hiding him, she would be severely punished, or worse. He couldn't let that happen: he cared for her too much. "Just…" He sighed, looking away. "Be careful."

There was a pause, as if Rouge was waiting for his silent request. But eventually she replied, "I will. But you promise me you'll be careful too."

Shadow faced her. He nodded once—a familiar gesture that always meant more than it showed. "I promise," he whispered. For a moment, he held her gaze, lost in unspoken thoughts and buried emotions. Shadow knew he had to get away from there as soon as possible, for Rouge's sake, but he wanted to be right where he was for all eternity. He didn't know he could feel this much for someone else.

Was it even possible that he…?

Shadow realized that he had been longing to close the gap between them, and straightened up before he could go through with it. He blinked back to seriousness, then turned around and marched to the balcony.

"Wait," Rouge spoke up. "You must be exhausted, after being on the run for so long." She tugged absently at the cuff of her glove and offered, "Why don't you stay here for the night?"

Shadow stopped. Every fiber in his body screamed at him to accept, but logic reminded him of the consequences. Shadow turned and shook his head. "No, Rouge, I can't put you in danger too." He added, "But thank you," before he stood up on the railing.

"Those doors will always be open for you," Rouge assured, perhaps hoping that he would change his mind.

Shadow glanced over his shoulder. "I appreciate it." He really meant it too, but he was not one to show emotion, not even to his closest companion. Not yet, anyway.

Rouge stretched out her arm, as if to tell him again not to go, but the ebony hedgehog jumped off and landed on the ground with a quiet thud. Without looking back, Shadow skated off into an alley and disappeared.

He felt bad about leaving so soon, but it was past midnight and he had to get some rest. He was nearly at the edge of the city when he realized he should've asked Rouge for a Chaos Emerald so he could teleport himself somewhere far away, but he couldn't go back now: the police must've been returning to the area because the sirens grew louder. Hiding under an overpass, Shadow waited for the cars to drive by. But to his surprise, he heard the General of G.U.N. making an announcement on a speakerphone.

"Shadow, we know you're out there. We're holding Rouge hostage for treason. You will turn yourself in at G.U.N. headquarters if you want her to live. Don't even think about trying to break her out because we will stop you and she will die." He repeated the message as they moved along down the street.

Shadow's panting quickened and he steadied himself against the support structure. They must've seen him leave Rouge's apartment. She was in peril, just as he feared would happen. He dug his fingers into his face, grinding his teeth, mentally cursing G.U.N. for their treachery.

And then he widened his eyes, trembling as his mind became awash with guilt. "It's my fault…" he whispered. "I should never have…" He shut his eyes tight and clenched his sweaty fists. Without hesitation, Shadow rushed in the direction of G.U.N.

* * *

Early morning fog clung to Shadow's dark fur, but the hedgehog barely noticed it when he came to the brick wall that surrounded the headquarters. He easily hopped over it and streaked across the surprisingly empty courtyard.

Or so he thought. He hadn't yet reached the doors when he heard a gun fire a bullet at him. Thanks to his speed, he was able to dodge it and face his opponent, ready to unleash his full power on him. But when he saw who it was, he gasped, "Omega!"

His former robot friend kept his machine guns aimed at him. "Shadow the Hedgehog, I must capture you," he stated in his monotone voice.

"Why are you doing this, Omega?" Shadow demanded through the thick mist.

Omega remained ever emotionless. "You were the one that destroyed Soleanna. You killed Sonic the Hedgehog. You are our enemy."

Shadow stared at him with disbelieving eyes and a slightly gaping mouth. "What? How can you say that?"

"It is a fact," he droned. "You have become too dangerous. But now you must surrender." The fog around his cannons glowed red.

Shadow backed up in a fighting stance. "No, Omega. I have to get to Rouge." He pounced at Omega, kicking him in the torso.

The robot recoiled and fought back with a flurry of bullets.

Shadow managed to dodge them and countered with a swift punch. He hated having to fight Omega, but he couldn't understand why his past ally would believe he was the true enemy.

He just hoped that Rouge was still alive.

Shadow ducked under a stream of missiles and punched Omega's head.

Omega drew back, but only for a second before charging at Shadow while firing more bullets.

Shadow had no trouble defeating robots before, but Omega was an exception. And each second fighting with him decreased Shadow's chances of saving Rouge. How long did he have? Just as he was about to deliver another blow, a group of G.U.N. agents burst through the doors and surrounded Shadow and Omega, their weapons at the ready.

Omega ceased to attack, but Shadow kept his guard up as he eyed the squad around them.

"Congratulations, Omega," praised the General as he stepped forward. "Looks like that reprogramming paid off."

Shadow glared at the agent. "I should've known you'd brainwash him. And now you captured a fellow agent?"

"Rouge was a _traitor_ ," the General snapped. He glared at Shadow with such a taut expression that it looked like he might freeze that way. "And so are you."

The hedgehog roughly shook his head, standing his ground before the dozens of agents. "No. _You're_ the one who's the traitor here," he accused. "You heartless—" He cut off when he heard a gunshot coming from inside the building. The sound echoed through the courtyard before getting lost in the fog.

"Settle down, Shadow," the General told him with icy calmness. "Rouge is in a better place, now. You should be glad she has nothing to worry about."

Shadow narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"She's dead. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"Why should I believe you?" Shadow snarled, ignoring the sudden knot in his stomach.

The General leveled his gaze and crossed his arms. "Because I warned you, Shadow. And now that gunshot is the last thing Rouge will ever hear."

Shadow's heart plummeted and his eyes clouded with anguish. Blood pounded in his ears and the sudden dizziness caused the ground to give way beneath him. Hands and knees on the cold, hard concrete, he tried to control his shallow breathing, but vines of sorrow constricted his chest and sank their thorns deep into his heart.

She was gone. The one person who he cared about, and who probably cared about him just as much, was gone forever. All that time together on world-saving missions and starting to open up to her was just so that he could lose his best friend all over again. He wanted to tear the whole agency to pieces, but there was no rage left in him, like the fire that motivated him had been snuffed out. He hadn't felt this much desolation since Maria was killed, and even then he had anger and revenge. Now, he was too devastated to do anything.

Shedding his first tear in a long time, Shadow whispered, "No… Rouge… It can't be true… I'm sorry…" His knuckles ached from kneading them into the cement, but he continued to mourn silently.

Finally, the General asked unsympathetically, "Do you wish to surrender?"

For a moment, Shadow didn't reply. His mind was still playing his last moments with Rouge and what would've happened if he had confessed what he was feeling. Then, he did something he thought he would never do in his life.

He gave in.

"Do what you want with me," he murmured, not looking up. "No life's worth living without Rouge, anyway."

The General motioned for Omega to get ready. The robot held up his arm cannon and prepared a net made up of purple force field wires, then shot it at Shadow.

The net snapped around him, creating a type of capsule. Shadow laid with his face on the cold ground, his breathing becoming labored. He felt his heartbeat slowing down and knew he was about to go into suspended animation—a concept all too familiar with him.

_Rouge…_ he thought hazily, trying to envision her sparkling eyes and gentle smile, _I should have told you that I love you…_ But unconsciousness overwhelmed him and snatched his thoughts away.

* * *

Wide eyes peered through the window of a closed room at what had just happened below in the courtyard. Her chin quivered and her breath came in short gasps. Rouge's hand went limp, dropping the gun on the tile floor with a clatter.

She was too late. In the time it took to break from her electronic handcuffs, ambush her executioner, and escape her cell, Shadow had already been defeated.

Rouge tore her pained gaze away and squeezed her shoulders. It wasn't long before she burst into tears, falling to her knees.

She failed the best treasure in her life. The one she cared about and loved more than all the jewels in the world was gone. If only she had told him how she felt when she had the chance. It might not have changed their fates, but it would have given her closure. How could she have been such a coward?

She wiped her eyes and tried not to imagine Shadow being isolated in an undisclosed vault, his mind frozen and practically dead, for all eternity. There would be no way for her to release him from that type of seal, and even if she tried she would be quickly killed off. That is, in the unlikely event they decided to let her live today.

The white bat's ears twitched at the sound of many voices yelling and footsteps stomping in her direction: someone must've discovered the human agent's dead body in place of hers. She glanced at the revolver at her feet and numbly reached for it. The agents were getting closer.

As Rouge stared hopelessly down the barrel of the pistol, she asked herself if life was worth living without Shadow. She decided it wasn't.

And pulled the trigger.


End file.
